New Worlds Collide
by IAmCullenized
Summary: Edward is new To Forks. He moved from Arizona to live with his mom, Elisabeth. He meets a mysterious girl with a mysterious family. Who is she? What will happen? ExB AxJ RxEm, ExC Co-written by VenomInMyBlood.
1. Prologue

_Here is a new story! And its being written by IAmCullenized and VenomInMyBlood!_

_Venom: Yes! My time to finally do a co-authored fic! Yayyy! :D_

Prologue

I didn't think too much on the point of moving, I just went with it.

When Dad got married to Mary, I wasn't surprised. They'd been dating for years now. It was bound to happen.

What surprised me is when Edward Sr., my father, decided that he wanted me to move back to Forks, Washington.

My hometown. Where my mother and my childhood memories lived.

I couldn't say I was appalled by the idea, but I was thrilled either.

Forks was a place that hasn't been mentioned in years. A cemetery has more life than Forks does. Nothing ever happens there.

I was surprised again, when my mother picked me up in a police cruiser. She was the chief of police, and she was intimidating.

"Elisabeth." I smiled shyly, as my mom got out the cruiser.

"Edward it's either Mom or Mother. Now come give your mom a hug." She opened her arms, a little awkwardly. I scooped her into my arms, hugging her tightly. She embraced me back with the same attitude.

"It's been so long since I've seen you, Mom. I've missed you." Her worn face fills with life from my words, and she looked so much younger.

"I've missed you too, Kid. Well let's go, you must be tired."

We hit the road, driving to my old house. On the way there, I fell asleep. A gentle nudge woke me up, and once my eyes were open, I saw the front steps to my house.

"We're here, Edward." Mom got out the car, and walked to the trunk.

"I got this." I picked up my two suitcases, and walked up to the front door. With a twist of the keys, the door was open, and I was faced with my past.

Every seat, every furniture, every photo was still in place. This place never changed.

"I hope you remember your way to your room." Mom said over her shoulder, and she went into the kitchen.

I did, I never forgot.

Each footstep up the stairs made me tense, and when I reached the door, I hesitated.

Was I afraid of what's in there? Was I afraid that everything in my room may be changed?

Maybe I was afraid because everything in my life is changing.

I held my breath as I twisted the doorknob, and walked into the room.

Nothing changed. I exhaled loudly, and looked around.

Same pictures of my childhood, mom and dad, dad and me, mom and me. I gently smiled at the picture of me hugging mom, wide grins on both of our faces.

I sat on the bed, relieved that mom brought some new comforters and made the bed. I kicked off my shoes, shrugged out of my jacket, and get into the covers.

My eyes closed, and I let myself relax, going to sleep.

That night, I dreamed on of lips. Someone's red, full lips were smiling, little peeks of teeth showing. The lips were moving, and a feminine voice spoke.

"Everything has changed."

I gasped as I woke up, sitting upright, eyes scanning the room.

It was morning time, so I must have slept all night. I ran my fingers through my hair, and I rubbed my eyes.

That dream felt real. My dreams have never felt this close to reality before.

Walking to the bathroom, I still pondered the point of my dream, but then I let it go.

It probably meant nothing.

"Morning, Edward." Mom greeted, handing me a plate of pancakes.

Cleaned, and dressed, I smiled at her, my mood slightly lifted.

"You look nice." She winked at me.

I blushed slightly, looking down at my Levi jeans and long-sleeved shirt.

I thought I looked normal.

"Thanks, Elisa- I mean mom."

"You're welcome." She patted my shoulder.

As she drove me to school, Mom and I talked for a little bit.

She talked to me about work and stuff like that.

Once she pulled up to the curb, I suddenly wished she kept talking to me.

I didn't want to go to school.

"See you later, Ed." She waved goodbye.

My eyebrow twitched at the nickname she called me.

I turned to the school, sort of ready to go inside.

Everything has changed.

Now I wished it hasn't.

**Read and review!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Cullens

Walking the hallways of this small school gave me the feeling of claustrophobia.

I had no escape from the people here.

Immediately, a smiling, dark haired girl cornered me, and I was more than a little put off from her demeanor.

"Hey! You're Edward Masen! I'm Angela Weber, head of the newspaper staff. Everyone has been talking about your arrival, it should be front page news." She smiled brightly at me.

I grimaced at her. "No, don't do that. I-I'm just trying to lay low. I'm not to fond of at-t-tention." My words came out in little stutters, and I was ashamed at the little blush warming my cheeks.

I wasn't used to girls just talking to me.

"No worries. Sorry for attacking you like that." Angela laughed nervously.

After that awkward conversation, I was in first period, bored out of my mind.

Whispers of my appearance buzzed around my ears, and I found myself highly irritated.

What's so special about me coming here?

2nd period, I was in the class I hated most.

Gym.

I'm not weak or anything, I have some muscle. But I have as much coordination as a dead sloth.

"Watch out!" As soon as that was shouted, a volleyball hit me square in the face. I hissed out in pain, rubbing my now sore, red chin, and I looked down to a sheepish looking girl.

"Sorry, umm Edward?" She looked over my face, and sighed with relief when she saw I was alright.

"Yeah, I'm Edward." I winced as my jaw moved, she hit me really hard.

"You're new, right? Well, I'm Jessica." She held out her hand. I shook it quickly, and let go.

"Jess? Who's your friend?" A blond boy jogged up to us, abandoning his basketball game.

"This is Edward, the new boy." She smiled at me.

"Hey there. I'm Mike. So where you from?"

"Arizona." I answered lowly.

"Aren't you supposed to be tan?" Mike asked, and I tensed at his rude tone.

"Yeah...I guess that's why they ran me out of the state, throwing sunscreen lotion." Jessica laughed loudly at my remark, and Mike copied her.

I don't think he was seriously laughing.

"Ha! You're hilarious, Edward." Jessica giggled.

"Yes he is." Mike grinned fakely.

I nodded awkwardly, and walked away from them. The bell rang, luckily for me.

On the way to lunch, I ran into Mike. I tried not pull my hair in frustration, so I forced a smile on my face.

"Hey, Edward. Wanna walk together?" He asked casually.

"Uhh...sure."I followed him to a table, sitting down in between Jessica and Angela.

"Hi Eddie!" Jessica greeted me cheerfully.

"Its Edward. Not Eddie."

"Oh you know my boy Edward?" Angela asked Jessica, grinning.

"Yeah, Edward is my guy." Jessica grinned back.

"Your guy?" I frowned, a little pissed off at how they talked about me.

"My guy!" A random girl came speeding next to me, kissed my cheek sloppily, smacked Jessica's head, and then ran off.

Jessica ran after her, giggling and yelling, "You bitch!"

"It like you're their new play toy." Mike shook his head.

"This is so not normal." I shook my head too. These girls treat me like new meat, there is no way I'm dating any of them.

"Hey! Say cheese!" A flash went off, and I cringed at the light.

"Sorry, I caught you off guard." A dark haired boy frowned at me.

"S'ok. You're not the first one to say sorry to me today." The boy smirked at that.

"Having a bad day?"

"Definitely."

"Sucks. I'm Eric."

"I'm Edward."

"I know."

"Of course."Eric snorted at that. This guy is ok with me.

I looked passed Eric, at the doors leading to the outside of the cafeteria, and I held my breath.

A group of the most beautiful people I've ever seen in my life, just walked in.

First a blond haired, model looking girl waltzed in. Her high heels clacked with each step, her head was held high, and she was looked just like she was walking the run way. She looked powerful, in a very unexplainable way. That's different.

Aw man, she's was holding hands with a giant, dark haired boy. Who was very handsome, and most the girls in the cafeteria stared lustily at him. That guy was built, but hardly intimidating. But there is still no way I'm messing with his girl.

"That's Rosalie, and Emmett Cullen. Dr. Cullen and his wife adopted them a couple years ago." Mike informed me.

"So they are adopted brother and sister, and they are together?" I asked.

"Yeah, their parents are like matchmakers for them. They have 3 other siblings, and 2 of them are together too." Eric looked at Rosalie's ass. I rolled my eyes.

"The chicks are hot." Eric smirked.

"I know..." I stared at Rosalie for a little bit more, and then looked back at the doors.

Next came in a black, spiky haired girl, who twirled a blond haired boy. Damn, she's taken too. And she looks like she's going to throw up. Actually, they both looked very different.

And what kind of dude just twirls in the middle of lunch anyway?

"That's the other couple, Alice and Jasper. Jasper is super weird. And Alice looks like she is in pain all the time." Mike told me.

"Yeah....weird." I laughed.

And lastly, a lone girl came in.

My eyes doubled in size, and I felt myself gravitate towards her.

She was more beautiful than any of her siblings. Long, brown, wavy hair cascaded down her back. Her face was heart shaped, big hazel eyes framed by dark lashes. And red, full lips, smiling darkly. I swear I knew those lips from somewhere. She walked confidently, wearing form fitting jeans and a plaid shirt. She was breathtaking.

"And that my friend, is Isabella Cullen. The single one in the group." Mike smiled at Isabella. She didn't look at him.

"How in the world is she single?" I asked.

"She doesn't think anyone in the school is worthy of her." Mike sneered. Isabella smirked. Did she hear him? She was at least 15 feet away from him.

"Really?"

"No. She just hasn't been interested in anyone." Eric said.

"Oh." I turned around, watching the table that Isabella sat at. Her and her siblings were all talking, smiling, and laughing. Then she stopped, and Isabella looked at me.

I turned back around quickly. Something about Isabella and her family is a little off. Now I have found something interesting in this school.

---

All of lunch, I felt like someone was watching me… and it was coming from the Cullens' direction. I turned and looked every once in a while to see Isabella staring at me… more like glaring. I would turn back around. What's her problem? Why is she glaring at me? What on Earth did I do to her??

The bell rang. Mike and Eric asked me what my next classes were.

"Biology with Mr. Molina." I answered.

"Great, that's my next class. Let's walk together!" Mike says. I just nod.

"I have Journalism next." Eric says.

Mike and I walk to Biology in silence. I swear I could feel eyes bore into my back.

* * *

**_Well, what did you think of this chapter? It was mostly written by VenomInMyBlood… so thank her!_**

**_Review! Just click the green button below!!_**


	3. Chapter 2: First Day Of School

**Don't get mad! Sorry it took so long for us to post a new chapter! We're just busy being teenagers, and I've got a lot of drama in my life that I don't want right now. SORRY I HAD TO RE-POST THE CHAPTER. So, anyways, here's a new chapter (:**

**Disclaimer: We Don't Own Twilight.**

EPOV:

I walked into the loud classroom with Mike, heading straight for the teacher.

"Ahhh, Edward, it is nice of you to join us." The teacher shook my hand. I nodded, slowly.

"Here is the syllabus of the school year, and you can take a seat next to Ms. Cullen."

Mr. Molina pointed to an empty seat, right next to Isabella. My heart pounded twice as hard, as I gazed at Isabella. Her sweet face was pulled into a frown, her eyes slightly frantic as she looked at me, and then at the fan behind me.

I walked forward, the gentle blowing of the fan hit the back of my head. My hair ruffled slightly, and I sighed softly at the breeze.

Isabella stiffened in her seat, covered her nose and mouth, and shut her eyes. What the f-

"Edward, can you please sit down?" Mr. Molina pointed at my seat. I nodded, and sat down in my seat.

I looked at Isabella from the corner of my eye, and she was staring back at me. Her eyes were pitch black, furious, and wild.

As Mr. Molina taught, Isabella kept on staring at me. I secretly smelt my shirt, wondering if I stink or something.

Isabella kept covering her face.

Abruptly, Isabella stood up, and ran out the class room. Then the bell rang.

I scratched my head, confused at what I did to that girl.

Shrugging, I picked up my backpack, and walked out the room too.

* * *

Holding my schedule, I walked to Mrs. Cooper's office. She's the one who makes the schedules. I wanted to change my gym class to something else. I can't stay in that damn class.

As I opened the door, I saw Isabella talking to Mrs. Cooper.

"Isabella, there is no other science class that are opened. I'm sorry, but you have to stay in your class." Mrs. Cooper shook her head.

Isabella's shoulders hunched up, and she glared over her shoulder at me. I froze at her gaze.

"I'll just have to deal with it." She said harshly, and stormed out of the office. I stood there, dazed at what she said. Was she talking about me?

"Edward, do you need anything?" Mrs. Cooper asked kindly. I shook my head, and exited the office.

I walked out to the parking lot to remember that I don't have a car yet, and that I was going to get one soon. Ugh, I have to walk home.

I started walking down the street when a silver Volvo drove past me at 50 miles per hour at a 30 miles per hour speed limit. I stopped in my spot and couldn't help but stare with wide eyes. I was shocked. I don't know who the hell that was, but I love that car. I wish I had a Volvo like that, perhaps I'll get one?

I don't know.

It all depends on my budget, and right now, I only have a few thousand bucks.

I walked the rest of the way home to find the house vacant. I unlocked the front door and walked in and found a note from my mom on the kitchen table. It said,

_Edward,_

_Can you do me a favor and cook dinner tonight? If you are too lazy to cook, call Pizza Hut and get a few pizzas. _

_Love,_

_Mom._

I sighed and got to work. I love to cook, but I'm not in the mood. I'll cook anyway, for Mom. I searched the whole kitchen for something edible. I found potatoes, spaghetti, and meat sauce.

_I guess we're having spaghetti, _I thought to myself.

I put some water in a pot and set it up to boil. While, that was beginning to boil, I started to bake the potatoes.

The water was dangerously boiling so I turned down the heat a bit and put the noodles in. Once the noodles were done, I strained them and put them all in a giant bowl. I thin poured the meat sauce all over the noodles and mixed it together.

Once I finished setting the table, I sat down. Right then, Mom walked in the door.

**Sorry for the long ass wait! I, -IAmCullenized- was depressed for a while, and confused, and not in the mood to write for a while, and I'm really sorry about that. Buuuuut, if you REVIEW this story, we will update FASTER.**

**-IAmCullenized-**


	4. New Account New Stories!

**AN: Hey guys, I'm sorry to inform you all that this story will **_**NO LONGER BE UPDATED**_**. I've lost interest in this story, and my other ones. This will be posted on all of my stories **_**ON THIS ACCOUNT**_**. **

**However, I'm currently writing a new story on my **_**new account**_**, beelovestanning. Please go take a read and leave a review, it'd mean the world to me especially since I've decided to come back to writing.**


End file.
